Pantheon, El Artesano de la Guerra
by Lunatico-Dark
Summary: La infancia de una Leyenda puede ser turbia o pacífica, pero de cualquier manera no deja de ser una historia que contar.


**Bueno, bueno. Volvemos con League of Legends, esta vez con Pantheon, por pedido de Ryanor. No olviden dejar su crítica. Pueden decir lo que quieran. NADA MAS MATENME A CRITICAS :DDDD XD en fin, los dejo con la lectura. Chao.**

* * *

Todas las culturas tienen un aspecto que los representan.  
Demacia es conocida como la mayor Ciudad-Estado. La más valerosa, y quizá la más poderosa.

Jonia lleva consigo una importante carga espiritual, y con ella, la paz total en sus habitantes.

Noxus se conocía por la cultura y jerarquía social más oscuras del mundo, albergando hombres guerreros que parecían monstruos por su estilo sangriento de batalla.

Y el Monte Targon, apartado de cualquier rastro de civilización, se conocía por su ortodoxo estilo de combate y por la necesidad intensiva de batalla que llevaban sus pobladores.

Este monte se dividía en diferentes secciones.

En el punto cénit del monte se encontraban los Solari, unos individuos "especiales", que tenían la habilidad de utilizar el Sol para su combate.

En el centro del monte, adentrándose en la neblina, se encontraban los agricultores y arquitectos más afamados dela región.

Y por último, en el canto del monte, donde el aire daba fuertes ráfagas y las águilas volaban libremente, se encontraban los mayores guerreros conocidos dentro de los Rakkor.

En esta última zona se encontraba un chico que aspiraba a ser como los hombres mayores de la tribu. Ansiaba ser un guerrero fiero, que derrotara hordas de Demacianos y Noxianos con solo lanzar su jabalina. Deseaba ser un lobo solitario que hiciera temblar a sus enemigos con su presencia, y hacer que el aire frenara su eterna ida y vuelta con sus suspiros.

Pantheon era su nombre.

Y ese día de verano, con el Sol ardiendo, se encontraba agazapado en unos matorrales. Su respiración era tranquila, y su cuerpo inmóvil asía una lanza de madera con punta de obsidiana.

Observaba de reojo los árboles más cercanos, e intentaba agudizar su oído, hasta el punto de escuchar el aleteo de un insecto cercano.

Su rostro estaba tapado por una oscura capucha. Su torso se hallaba cubierto por una capa de color verde oscuro, que equiparaba tres cuartos de su cuerpo. Sus botas eran de un cuero resistente y teñido de negro.

Tres horas aguardó en esa misma posición, simplemente respirando. Ni un músculo movía, y ni siquiera una gota de sudor se presentó en la escena. Olfateaba a veces los pastizales, para llenarse los pulmones con el exquisito aroma de las hojas más puras.

El Sol se volvió más ardiente, y el viento era casi nulo.

Pero Pantheon permaneció inmóvil. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó…

"¡Allí!", pensó, e inmediatamente se levantó de su escondite con su lanza altiva.

Rápidamente tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de su lanza. Fue todo muy rápido, puesto que, luego de impulsar su cuerpo hacia el frente, su lanza salió volando libremente a un majestuoso bisonte.

El muchacho sonrió bajo su capucha.

El animal se retorció por un momento, saltando exageradamente, y secamente cayó al árido suelo. Un último bufido dio por comprobada la muerte de la bestia.

Pantheon se paró lo más erguido que pudo, puso sus manos en la cadera y alzó la vista al cielo. A continuación lanzó una carcajada enorme y grotesca.

-¡Pantheon, el dominador de bestias! –exclamó fuertemente.

-¡Pantheon, el antisocial que caza para vivir! –se burló una voz cercana.

Inmediatamente el guerrero volteó ofendido.

En fin, encontró lo que esperaba.

-Demonios, Leona, ¿No me puedes dejar en paz de una maldita vez? –dijo algo ofendido.

-Oh, por favor, tú amas mi compañía, y los sabes. –dijo tiernamente la chica, y lanzó una risita.

Pantheon hizo caso omiso a las burlas de su amiga.

Leona, hija de Rakkoranos famosos por su arte del combate, era una Solari privilegiada. Vivía en la punta del Monte, pero, sin amigos en la zona alta, bajaba a veces para visitar a Pantheon. Llevaba pieles de animales y telas como abrigo, cuidados y limpios. Su cabellera roja hacia juego con sus ojos, los cuales, dorados como el oro, reflejaban el sol de manera penetrante. Una chica conocida y amada por todos los Solari. Una chica privilegiada que demostraba en sus combates gran destreza. Una chica que, gracias a su belleza, había conseguido el corazón de muchos jóvenes Rakkor.

Y Pantheon hacía caso omiso a sus burlas. Simplemente se dirigió al búfalo para cuerearlo.

-Cena. –Dijo alegre. Como si no se notara, Pantheon vivía de la caza para su subsistencia, puesto que, tras la muerte de sus padres y su falta de familia, la independización fue más que necesaria.

-¿Cena? –Preguntó la chica- ¿Es que no sabes comer otra cosa que carne?

-Cállate. No todos pueden comer sopa o trigo todos los días.

-Sí, pero hay otras opciones, como la recolección, o la agricultura en la zona central.

-Basura. No sirve para entrenar.

-¿A ti sólo te preocupa eso, no? Dime, si alguna vez tuvieras que matar a un amigo por entrenamiento, ¿Lo harías? –preguntó curiosa la chica.

-No tengo amigos. –Respondió fríamente el joven.

-¡Oh!, eso dolió. –Exclamó la chica, actuando dramáticamente, y luego sonrió.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque sea un poco, pero inmediatamente siguió con lo suyo.

-Si… -murmuró por lo bajo- Lo haría.

Al fin el día había llegado. Durante todos esos años había demostrado ser el mejor de su edad, el más feroz y el más efectivo. Había demostrado que la fuerza de diez hombres podía estar en uno. Había demostrado que una simple lanza de Obsidiana podía cortar la cabeza de un hombre en dos con un solo tajo.

El día en que se le fue llamado para el Rito de Kor.

Y al fin el día había llegado.

En su choza de paja se encontraba, equipando sus brazos y rodillas con pieles de tigre y búfalo, unidos por un excelente bordado que había perfeccionado con los años. Sus pantalones de cuero eran livianos y sencillos de llevar. Pero ese estaba decorado con colmillos de tigre y leopardo que con el paso de los años había acumulado.

Una alta cantidad de decoraciones en sus botas, tales como plumas de águila y cóndor.

No llevaba nada en su torso, puesto que le pareció estúpido de un guerrero ir con protección de más.

Pero ahora la capucha no estaba. Buscó en sus cajones algo para ocultar su rostro, pero nada encontró.

Pero al fin recordó. Se acercó a la repisa de sus padres, en la cual ellos habían dejado todas sus cosas antes de morir. Y entre las cosas de su padre estaba su casco. Un casco ondulado y brillante que reflejaba el mínimo rayo de luz con la potencia del Sol. Un casco del metal más puro que cubriría su rostro.

Listo estaba.

Salió de su casucha, y alta fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una gran cantidad de gente aclamar su nombre a los gritos.

Todos lo apoyaban. Todo su pueblo confiaba en él. Todo su pueblo esperaba que matara a su contrincante.

Y así lo haría.

Sonrió bajo su casco, y caminó lentamente entre la multitud.

Mientras avanzaba vio a los niños admirándolo y a los hombres exclamar su nombre, mientras que las mujeres lo saludaban con respeto y pequeñas reverencias.

Y al fin llegó a la arena de batalla: Un círculo de metal marcaba los límites, mientras que el ring era pura arena. En tal había pequeñas gotas de sangre que no habían desaparecido desde el último Ritual.

En frente de la arena se encontraba una mesa con un conjunto de ancianos, los cuales serían los jueces y decidirían quién ganaría.

Pantheon se paró en frente del círculo de arena. La gente no paraba de aclamar su nombre. El guerrero observó hacia los lados: nadie había como contrincante. Intentó observar mejor, puesto que el casco le daba una visión limitada, pero nada encontró. No había nadie del otro lado de la arena, esperando la pregunta de los jueces. La cual llegó a Pantheon:

-Guerrero Rakkor Pantheon, ¿Estás dispuesto a batirte a duelo a muerte en el Rito de Kor con tu contrincante, con el punto de ganar un arma-reliquia, y de esa manera, el respeto de tu pueblo?

El guerrero no dudó.

-Sí.

-Entra al círculo.

Pantheon se aproximó al ya nombrado ring, y escuchó cómo la gente exclamaba por encima dela voz del anciano su nombre.

Tanto fue el bullicio que un anciano tuvo que elevar la mano para pedir silencio. Al instante las bocas callaron y las manos dejaron de aplaudir.

-Guerrera Solari Leona…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Pantheon asombrado.

El anciano miró con gesto crítico al Guerrero.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, joven?

-Eh… no, nada. –respondió al instante, y buscó con su mirada a la nombrada.

-Guerrera Solari Leona, ¿Estás dispuesta a batirte a duelo a muerte en el Rito de Kor con tu contrincante, con el punto de ganar un arma-reliquia, y, de esa manera, el respeto de tu pueblo?

Al fin la encontró. La observó de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unas hombreras y rodilleras de metal hermosas, que protegerían hasta el golpe de un gigante. Sus pantalones eran de cota de malla, cubiertos por una armadura de oro.

Era increíble: él, quien avanzaba por cuenta propia, llevaba pieles, mientras que los privilegiados llevaban armaduras para el combate de mano limpia.

Sin embargo, la vio dudar.

-Sí. –Respondió, para sorpresa del Guerrero.

-Entra en el círculo.

Y entró.

Cara a cara, se observaron fijamente, ambos serios, sin expresiones, sin remordimientos.

Uno de los dos moriría a manos del otro.

-Comiencen el combate.

Pantheon dejó su posición erguida y flexionó sus rodillas, para quedar en una posición de alerta. La chica quedó parada, con una mano delante de su pecho y la otra alineada con su hombro.

Ambos rodearon la arena de batalla. Se medían. Trataban de hallar un momento para atacar. Y al mismo tiempo medían un buen contraataque. Y al mismo tiempo una contra para ese contraataque.

Fue entonces cuando la Solari bajó su guardia sólo un momento para girar su cuerpo.

Pantheon actuó intuitivamente, y se acercó rápida y brutalmente al cuerpo de su amiga, para tirarla a suelo de una manera casi bestial. Fue efectivo, y la chica calló al suelo. El Guerrero levantó su pie para dar un golpe certero en el estómago.

Bajó el pie rápidamente. Iba a estrellarlo contra el estómago de la chica, partiéndole en dos sus intestinos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando sus botas se encontraban a un centímetro de una vida inocente, recapacitó de lo que estaba pasando.

Era Leona, su amiga de la infancia.

Rápidamente retiró el pie, y trató de desplazarse hacia atrás, pero la chica aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar sus pies y patear al Guerrero en el medio del casco.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió con su puño en alto hacia su amigo.

El Rakkor paró el puño, y rodeó con su cuerpo a Leona, pasando un pie por entre medio de los de ella y el otro en el aire. Una de sus manos fue a parar al cuello de la Solari, mientras que el otro asía fuertemente el puño izquierdo de la chica.

Una efectiva llave, la cual terminó en desastre.

La chica giró su mano derecha junto con su cuerpo, y rápidamente escapó de la llave, alzando una pierna y disparando a Pantheon a una punta del ring con una poderosa parada lateral.

El Guerrero quedó en el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero pronto el cuerpo de su amiga le impedía el esfuerzo.

La chica elevó su puño. Pegó fuertemente en el casco del Guerrero. No supo cómo, pero ese golpe había dañado su cara.

Y llegó otro. Y otro. El rostro de la chica no mostraba remordimientos ni temor. Al contrario, mostraba ira, furia.

Y seguía golpeando. Cada golpe era fatal. Mientras abollaba el casco dañaba la cara del hombre. Pronto sin aire quedó, puesto que la abolladura de su casco era demasiado estrecha. Ya casi no veía la luz. Y seguía abollándose.

Pero paró.

Paró. Al fin los puños pararon. Sentía el cuerpo de la Solari aún sobre él, pero permanecía inmóvil. Sin embargo, sabía que había perdido. Ya casi sin aire quedaba. Le costaba horrores respirar. Por tanto, dejó de hacerlo. Le costaba demasiado resistirse; y por eso, dejó de hacerlo. Le dolía abrir los ojos, así que simplemente los cerró lentamente, dejando que el aire se fuera para siempre.

Pero no fue así. Su casco desapareció. Abrió sus ojos al sentir el aire fresco golpeando su rostro. Era ella. Leona tenía el casco entre sus manos. No pudo observarla mucho, puesto que los ojos de su amiga estaban con lágrimas a medio salir. Era una escena increíble. Respiró el máximo aire que pudo. En cuanto lo hizo, visualizó a la gente, que lo miraban extrañados.

-El… casco… -murmuró débilmente.

Leona miró el casco abollado por su furia, y lo tiró detrás a la arena del ring. Inmediatamente se acercó a Pantheon, y lo abrazó estrechamente, cubriendo por completo su rostro. La chica lloró amargamente. El Guerrero estaba débil, pero la hubiera abrazado si no lo hubiera estado.

Todo terminó bastante rápido: los ancianos, furiosos, reclamaron a Leona, amenazándola con la muerte, pero ella se negó a matar a su amigo. Por último fue legítima la orden. Leona fue sentenciada a muerte, pero demostró el poder del Sol que yacía dentro de ella, y se canceló la sentencia.

En cuanto a Pantheon, quien había perdido el Rito, se dispuso a abandonar el Monte Targon en busca de un entrenamiento duro y disciplinado.

Los años pasaron desde ese día.

Leona se convirtió en una leyenda entre los Solari, quienes la aclamaron como El Radiante Amanecer.

Mientras tanto, Pantheon se ganaba su propia popularidad por todo el monte Targon.

Pronto se conocieron los rumores del "Artesano de la Guerra", el cual protegería el Monte Targon cuando en peligro se encontrara. Se hablaba de un hombre que destruía hordas de Demacianos y Noxianos con solo lanzar su lanza. Se hablaba de un lobo solitario que hacía temblar a sus enemigos con solo su presencia. Se hablaba de un Guerrero que paraba la eterna ida y vuelta del viento con solo sus suspiros.

Se hablaba del Artesano de la Guerra, el cual va en camino a la Liga de las Leyendas, el único lugar de la Tierra en donde quizá encuentre un combatiente digno de batalla.

Y demostrará que los hombres pueden ser partidos en dos por solo un tajo de una lanza de obsidiana.


End file.
